poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of The Muppets Movie
Tino's Adventures of The Muppet Movie is the first Weekenders/Jim Henson crossover movie by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot The movie begins with the Muppets sitting down at a private screening to watch a movie that tells the story of how they all met. Kermit the Frog lives in a Florida swamp, dreaming of being a star. One day, he enjoys an afternoon, playing his banjo and singing "Rainbow Connection", when he is approached by Bernie, a talent agent who encourages Kermit to pursue a career in show business. Inspired by the idea of "making millions of people happy", Kermit sets off on a cross-country trip to L.A., but is soon pursued by entrepreneur Doc Hopper and his assistant Max, who attempt to convince Kermit to be the new spokesman of Hopper's struggling french-fried frog legs restaurant franchise. Unwilling to accept Kermit's refusal, Hopper resorts to increasingly insane means of persuasion. Kermit meets Fozzie Bear, working as a hapless stand-up comedian, and invites him on his journey. The two set out in Fozzie's 1951 Studebaker. They meet the rock band Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem and their manager Scooter in an old church, who receive a copy of the film's script from the pair (one of a number of self-referential jokes). They meet and are joined by Gonzo and his girlfriend Camilla the Chicken. They trade in their failing vehicle at a used car lot, where they meet Sweetums. They invite him to come with them, but he runs away. Thinking he doesn't want to come, the others drive away only for Sweetums to come back out and reveal that he had only run away to pack his things. The group also meets Miss Piggy at a county fair, and she immediately becomes love-stricken with Kermit. While Kermit and Miss Piggy form a relationship over dinner that night, Hopper and Max kidnap Miss Piggy as bait to lure Kermit. Using an electronic "cerebrectomy" device, mad scientist Professor Krassman tries to brainwash Kermit into performing in Hopper's advertisements, but an enraged Miss Piggy knocks out Hopper's henchmen and causes Krassman to be brainwashed by his own device. However, Miss Piggy receives a job offer, and promptly abandons a devastated Kermit. Joined later by Rowlf the Dog and reunited with Miss Piggy, the Muppets continue their journey to Hollywood. Fozzie's car breaks down in the desert. Sitting at a campfire, the group sadly realizes that they will likely miss the audition the next day. Kermit wanders off, ashamed for bringing his friends on a fruitless journey, but some personal reflection restores his commitment. He returns to camp, where The Electric Mayhem were able to find the stranded Muppets, and have arrived to help them the rest of the way. The group is warned by Max that Hopper has hired an assassin, Snake Walker, to kill Kermit. Kermit decides to face his aggressor and proposes a Western-style showdown in a nearby ghost town. There, they find inventor Bunsen Honeydew and his assistant Beaker. Confronting Hopper, Kermit attempts to appeal to Hopper's own hopes and dreams, but Hopper is unmoved and orders his henchmen to kill Kermit and his friends. They are saved when one of Dr. Bunsen's inventions, "insta-grow" pills, temporarily turns Mayhem drummer Animal into a giant, frightening away Hopper and his henchmen. The Muppets reach Hollywood, but are soon stopped by studio secretary Miss Tracy, until their fur causes her to suffer an allergic reaction. They finally meet studio executive Lew Lord, who signs the Muppets to a "standard 'rich and famous' contract" and they attempt to make their first movie as a pastiche of their journey. The first take goes awry when Gonzo crashes into the prop rainbow and an explosion blows a hole in the roof of the studio. As the Muppets stand in stunned silence, a natural rainbow suddenly shines through the hole and right onto the Muppets. The Muppets, joined by other Muppet characters, sing the final verses of "The Magic Store/Rainbow Connection (Reprise)". Trivia * The Weekenders and The Muppets are both owned by Disney Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Sonic876 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Weekenders/Jim Henson films Category:Musical Films Category:Upcoming films